When love counts
by LoliverLova24
Summary: Based of my friends current relation ship. Belive me, there's drama.... but hopefully it wil end in happyness. loliver.. hopefully. Oh and everthing that happens in here, hapended in real life. And I'm Miley and my firend is Lilly.
1. Chapter 1

This a story I'm basing off my friend and her boyfriend

**This is a story I'm basing off my friend and her boyfriend. They were the cutest couple ever but then something happened. I thought this would make a good story… and also I really need them to get back to the way they used to be even if they are still goin out. It's just not the same. FYI I don't even know the whole story yet. Hopefully thing will change.**

**Lillys POV**

"Oh my gosh! He asked you out?" Miley screamed in my ear. I don't really mind cause I'm too happy.

"Yes!" I scream back and we hug each other. I can't believe Oliver Oken just asked me out. I mean I always liked him but I never thought he like me. Also considering the fact his best friend Cody just broke up with me a couple days ago. See me and Cody had a thing but it just didn't work. But the surprising thing is they're still best friends, even if Cody was a little pissed Oliver didn't ask for permission to ask me out. Not like he needed it, Cody doesn't own me. But Cody still likes me, and Oliver doesn't know it. But don't worry I do not like Cody.

"Hey Lilly. Come on, let's walk home." Miley says motioning me to follow her. Once I get home I wave by to Miley and run up to my computer. I went to log onto Oliver's IM to check who he chatted to cause I was bored. He gave me his password. I clicked on the most recent one which was between him and stupid Ali Seckle. See he had a crush on her but she said she only wanted to be friends with him. But she's under his 'Best' section where he puts his good friends under and she's the only girl. Whatevs… so I looked at what they said:

**XwoahAliX3: Hey!**

**TripO56:Hey Aley!**

**XwoahAliX3: lol. U crack me up**

**TripO56: I know I know.**

**XwoahAliX3: So how r u**

**TripO56 : Okays**

**TripO56 : o and I have been only saying these okays to u like u wanted**

**XwoahAliX3: it dosen't matter. I don't really care**

**TripO56: ok , I wont say it at all then**

**XwoahAliX3: Whateva playa**

**TripO56: u know it grrrl!**

**XwoahAliX3: ha! Srry g2g to b ball practice. Stay tight!**

**TripO56: lik ma butt cheeks!**

**XwoahAliX3: duh!**

**TripO56: lol. k bye **

After I read that I got up and called Miley and asked to sleep over.

**Mileys POV**

Lilly wants to sleep over cause of Oliver. That boy hurts hearts quicker than a NASCAR race._Bang bang! _That must be Lilly. _BANG! BANG! _This should be good.

**Just so ya guys know, the IM convo was similar to the real one. Kk review**


	2. Oh geez

This a story I'm basing off my friend and her boyfriend

**Mileys POV**

I'm coming! Jeez!" I yell as I race to open the door. As soon as I do Lilly racing to the couch and dives on to it.

"What took ya?" she yells throwing her hands in the air.

"Well I had to walk to the door." I say while sitting next to her on the couch. "What's up? Why did you call a sleep over." I ask. Then she tells me the whole IM conversation.

"And that's why my life is confusual right now!" she yells. I put my hands on my hips.

"Sorry, but I don't know what your mad about." I say. She looks at me.

"The 'okays' thing." She says.

"What about that? Does that word upset you?"

"No! He used to always say that word. Now he doesn't to me. It's …. weird." She says walking over to the fridge and getting out strawberries. "I'll only say it to yoooou." She says in a bad imitation of Oliver's voice then shoves the strawberry in her mouth.

" Wait does he know you have his password and can read his things?" I say coming over to get a strawberry. She picks up another one.

" Yea, course he does. And if he's doing it so I will break up with me, I'm not gonna." She says while nibbling on the strawberry.

" Yea, that would make sense cuz he doesn't want to be mean and be the dumper, so he would make you do it instead. Even though I don't think that's true." I say searching for whipped cream.

"Well I am not breaking up with him. Damn that Ali." She growls snatching the whipped cream and spraying it into her mouth. " And he is always IMing her when I'm on the phone and starts laughing. I ask why he is and he says nothing. I dislike her strongly." She say shaking her head.

"Well don't you talk to Cody while he talks to you?" I say stealing the whipped cream and putting it on my strawberry.

"No… well actually yea."

"Well maybe it's the same for him."

"Yea right." She says putting her chin on the table. Oliver why?


	3. What eva

Lillys POV

Lillys POV

After we watched a movie I decided to go online to talk to Oliver. As I walked over to the computer Miley gets up to follow me.

"Hey, you know how something happened in Oliver's life that know one knows?" Miley asks me. See, some people know that something 'big; happened in Oliver's life that must have been bad. Abd he dosen't like to talk about it and know one, not even Cody knows what happened.

"Nope. Haven't a clue." I said as I logged on to talk to Oliver.

**Sk8erGrrl76: Hey. What it is?**

**TripO56: Hey. Nm. U?**

**Sk8erGrrl76: I'm just at Miles**

**TripO56: kool.**

And that was it. What's with the no talking! So we stared at the computer for a while.

"Why don't you ask him if he thinks it's weird how late we stay up?" Miley asked, desperately wanting him to talk back.

"That's lame. But he won't care." I said as I typed. What's a girl ta do?

**Sk8erGrrl76: So we wanna stay up till 3. Is that insane??**

**TripO56: Yea I wanna go ta bed at like 10.**

"Pssht. What a looooser. Some on likes his beauty sleep." Miley said while laughing. I laugh too and type.

**Sk8erGrrl76: Some on likes their beauty sleep. Jk**

**TripO56: very funny**

"Who put a bee in his undies?" Miley said while cracking up again.

"Yea…" I say slowly. What is wrong with him? Usally he would type LMAO good one!! But no. Then came another dun dun duh DUH!! Silence…. After a boring 5 minutes of nothingness Miley, who was too hyper looked at the screen with me.

" Wonder when he's gonna say by." Right after she said that he IMed me.

**TripO56: Im gonna go. Love ya**

"It's like he reads minds."Miely said then skipped to watch the TV. I snorted and typed back.

**Sk8erGrrl76: K luv ya too.**

And then I walked to the couch and sat next to an upside-down Miley.

"So, wad ja say?"

"Love ya too bye." She turned right-side up.

"Liar!" she sang in a high pitched voice. I just sighed. "Why don't you just asked him what happened?"

"Because he says he 'doesn't wanna talk about it'." I mimicked his voice.

"What eva girl friend." Miley said snapping her fingers.

to think that day was so nerve racking

still my mom sent me a packing

I walked in to see a sight

Of a little boy coloring very bright

I walked over to color too

But you just glared a me and kicked my shoe

"Can I color please?" I asked so sweet

"But these are my crayons." And you swished in your seat

so I did what I could and grabbed your hand

and you stopped and looked off in a distant land

I saw you blushed and shiver

You finally managed. "I'm Oliver"


	4. Wow

K the sleepova was on Sunday cuz we had Monday of so now itz …Tues day

**K the sleepova was on Sunday cuz we had Monday of so now itz …Tues day! I mean in the fic. Kkk. Ha ha THREE K's!!**

**Mileys POV**

If ya ask me this boy Oliver is just making Lilly insane. So I'm walking to school slowly. I'm waiting for Lilly to skateboard over to me and say sup and we talk about random things such as, do you like Canadian moose? But I'm probably gonna ask about Oliver cause things have been not so well between them.

"Hey Milay!" I hear the soft sound of wheels on solid ground. Why is she so happy?

"So how's it between you and Oliver?" I ask as she come to a stop and picks up her skate board.

"Well last night I tried to ask him what's wrong but then he just yelled at me. So I said bye with no 'I love you' at the end."

"Oh my gosh Lilly I'm so sorry." I say touching her shoulder.

" But today I was look at my computer and he was on IM. So he IM'ed me asking if I was there I said what do you want and he said he was sorry for yelling at me. And the reason he had been mad was because he was thinking about stuff." She said the last part with a grave face.

"You think it's Ali?" I ask knowing that Lilly was strongly implying this. She let out a strong blow out her nose.

"Yea!" she screamed.

"But all he said was he was thinking." I said trying to be positive, but I myself was pretty sure she was right.

_After 7__th__ period_

So we are waiting against the side of the lockers for the one and only Oliver. I was trying to walk across Lilly when a gust of air almost bumped in front of me and scared me.

"Sorry." Oliver said looking at me.

"Um, it's ok." I say quietly, still in shock. I always knew Oliver was a mystery. And a quiet one at that. So it's me, our friend Katelyn, Lilly and Oliver. They are holding hands. Katelyn was our loudest friend. She was really cool too. So were just talking a little and then Cody comes over next to Oliver.

"Do you like her?" Cody asks pointing to Katelyn. See, Oliver thinks Katelyn is to loud and Katelyn thinks he hates her no matter how many times I reassure her she is wrong. I begged the lord for Oliver to say nothing. And luckily he ignored Cody even when he asked four hundred times. Finally we walked pass my class for 8th period and shockingly it was Cody's too. So once we were inside I sat down on a chair in our group. Shockingly again Cody was in my group. So I decide to ask him a …. personal question.

"Are you jealous of 'them'?" I say looking directly at him. He just looks at me.

"What?" I roll my eyes and repeat myself.

"Are you jealous of Lilly and Oliver?" I said louder than before. He looks at his binder.

"No… yea.. what ever." He says and just ignores my question. Okay I've never likes Cody or that he dated Lilly, but I think I feel bad for him. Then he looks at me.

"Did you hear about their fight?" he says looking serious.

"Yea, I was there for it all." I say.

"Well, I'm mad at that. He was mean to her." He said an then looked away again. Wow………


End file.
